


Happy New Years!

by catstrawberrybee



Series: MadaTobi One Shot Modern AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, But he's better now, F/M, Fluff, I promise, Kissing, M/M, MadaTobi being cute, Mentions of Character Death, New Year's Kiss, madara didn't have a good time as as teen, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrawberrybee/pseuds/catstrawberrybee
Summary: Tobirama has had Madara's heart for awhile now, but he had never had the guts to open up about this fact. Until they are left alone on the balcony on new years eve.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Original Female Character(s)
Series: MadaTobi One Shot Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, but I wanted to write a MadaTobi new years fic. 
> 
> And here it is! 
> 
> I don't normally do one shots, but I actually like this one if I am being honest, so I hope you all like it too <3 
> 
> I might actually make this into a one shot series.

Being Hashirama’s friend could be hard, but what was even harder, was being Hashirama’s friend, and being in love with his last younger brother… 

And that was an issue Madara had found himself in when they had grown up, Hashirama’s annoyingly reserved little brother had apparently somewhere along the line of their almost 20-year friendship had taken his heart, without him having even noticed. 

He had first recognized his feelings for Tobirama when he and Hashirama had turned 22, and Tobirama and just turned 20 himself. Which was three years ago now, Madara had just celebrated his 25th birthday with Hashirama, Tobirama and Izuna. Like he has really been doing since they were all roughly teenagers, and their parent’s and other siblings had all been involved in that horrible accident. 

When the four of them had been younger, Hashirama and Madara were roughly 10, and Izuna and Tobirama had been the ages of 8 and 6. Their parents had left them with Hashirama’s cousin’s parents, they had been the only four who had not wanted to go to the movies with their parents and Madara three other siblings, and Hashirama’s two other siblings… That same night a semi had slammed into the van that the group had been driving, all of them had died instantly, there had been barely anything remaining of the van… 

Witnesses had said the scene had been horrible. 

Hashirama had said that they had been lucky they had not gone; the slightly older male had only mourned for his brothers and mother… they all knew how Butsuma treated his family. So Hashirama had felt nothing for the man when he had died. 

Unlike Madara and Izuna, who had been close to both their mother and father, and their other siblings. 

It had only been by the pity of their family, that they were taken in by local family, who had not wanted to separate the four boys. 

Madara was not sure why he was thinking back on this now, on new years eve. 

But that was sometimes how his mind worked, he would sit back now and think back. If it had not been for the Senju brothers and Izuna, he likely would not be here now. He had gone through some bad things when he was a teenager... having blamed himself for their parent’s deaths. 

And now, he almost felt at ease with all of it. He has long since realized that he was not at fault for what happened, and that fate had just taken over at that point, and no one could control fate. 

Now, on the other hand, he had control of his own fate. 

And that was currently sitting next to him, an albino male who did not seem to realize he had taken Madara’s heart right from under his nose. And really, there were worse people who could have taken his heart. He had gone through a lot of things in his life, and shitting relationships certainly top the list of bad things as well. 

And the only good thing to come to his life, was Tobirama, who just happened to be chuckle at something Hashirama had said, while holding a glass of some weird concoction of alcohol that Izuna had mixed up for them. He had seen Tobirama drunk many time’s, but he could tell the other male was trying to abstain from getting shit faced before the end of the current year, unlike last year, where he had been passed out from whatever Izuna had given him. 

Madara did not realize he had been zoned out for awhile until Tobirama had nudged him in the side, it was then he realized that their brothers were gone. Hashirama was in the house, and he could hear Mito and Izuna’s girlfriend cackling about something. Which meant Izuna was likely inside as well. 

He glanced over to Tobirama and huffed. “Seems we’ve been ditched out here then.” 

That caused Tobirama to chuckle a bit. “I don’t mind, Izuna was trying and failing to reign in your attention and was pouting when he realized you were lost in the past again.” That was something only Tobirama had managed to figure out, not even Hashirama seemed to realize that when he would space out, he was thinking of the past. A lot of the time he was thinking or Taro, Hikaru and Ita. Because out of everything, he missed his little brothers a lot. They had only been 5, 4 and 2 when they had died. And Itama and Kawarama had been 5 and 3, respectively. 

He was not entirely shocked when he learned Tobirama had often thought of Kawarama and Itama too. 

Something they had in common, they thought of the little brothers they had lost. 

Neither of them doubted Izuna and Madara’s care for their little brothers as well, but the two them had been able to move on a bit easier than they had been able to.  
He chuckled slightly. “He always gets upset when I get like that.” He said lightly. Izuna was never jealous over it, but he was worried. He always worried over how badly Madara had taken their deaths. That even now, he would hover and try to get him out of the thought. 

Tobirama nodded. “Yui took him inside by Hashirama and Mito, they are going to skip out on watching he fireworks.” He said to him. 

Izuna had never been a fan of fireworks, but only indulged because Madara liked them. 

“I suppose Hashirama wants to make sure Mei isn’t going to be too scared as well.” Mei being Mito’s cat, who they all had fallen in love with. 

Tobirama’s nod confirmed it. 

“then its just us out here then, not that I mind.” He said to him. 

Tobirama seemed fine with it, because he settles back against the balcony couch and looked up at the sky. 

There was only a minute left, and he could hear Izuna’s loud count down start. 

They had been a witness to the couples inside new years kisses for the last eight years. Yui and Izuna being a couple since they were both seventeen. 

Madara was about to say something right as he heard Izuna yell happy new year, but Tobirama beat him too it, the albino male leaned over and pressed his lips directly over Madara’s. 

And it was like Madara’s mind stopped working, the only thing he was able to do was lean into the kiss, because this was something, he had wanted for three years now. And he had only held back because he had never bee sure of Tobirama’s feeling, but now. 

“Happy New Year, Madara.” It was whispered against his lips. And all Madara could do was pull the younger male back in for another kiss. 

He could not think of a better way to start of the New Year than this.


End file.
